Breaking Tradition
by AGEless777
Summary: There have always been traditions in the Malfoy family. One, however, must always be upheld. All Malfoys must be in Slytherin House. So when Vela Malfoy gets Sorted into Gryffindor, she dreads telling her family. What will her father think; how will her grandparents react? She certainly didn't want to be the one to break tradition.


**A/N: Hello, lovelies! This is my first HP fanfiction! I just finished _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _the other day (yes, I know, I'm extremely late. My mom didn't want me to read it when I was little), but I've had this idea in my mind for a _long _time. If you've been on the AG Train for a while and know how it rolls by reading my _The Hunger Games _& _Twilight _fanfics, you've probably observed that my favorite thing to write fanfiction about is the children of the characters that have already been set before us. This story will be no different.  
If this _is _your first time upon the AG Train, welcome and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Because if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Scorpius Malfoy sat down at his House table at breakfast, parting from his friends' company. As he began to fill his plate with toast, eggs, and fruits, the first year looked over the heads of his fellow Slytherins and grinned as he caught Rose Weasley's eye. Albus was too caught up in a very animated chat with his brother James to notice. Scorpius had made so many friends from Gryffindor, he wondered why he wasn't Sorted into that House instead. Though he had asked the Sorting Hat to put him in Slytherin, and it did. There hadn't been a Malfoy yet that wasn't in Salazar Slytherin's House, and he certainly wasn't about to break the tradition.

Scorpius bit into his toast and tried to make conversation with the girl next to him. The only thing he didn't like about his House was that some of his Housemates still tended to have the pure-blood cockiness, thinking that they were better than half-bloods and Muggle-borns. Of course, Scorpius knew that there were half-bloods in his house, but very few. They often tended to be scattered around between the other three Houses.

"The owl post is here!"

Scorpius looked up to see hundreds of owls flying into the Great Hall and landing down in front of students, delivering packages or letters from loved ones. He got letters at least once every two weeks from his mother or father. He had gotten one the day before yesterday so he wasn't expecting one today. As he picked up his pumpkin juice and raised it to his lips, an owl landed in front of him and held his leg out. Scorpius recognized this owl as his father's eagle owl.

The boy, confused, took the parchment from the owl's leg, saying, "Thanks, Ringold." Ringold flew off towards the Owlery so he could rest before returning to his owner, the piece of bacon Scorpius offered him in his beak.

Scorpius broke the seal off of the envelope, opened the letter, and began to read:

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Your mother and I are delighted to hear about your good grades, especially in Herbology. We knew that you would like Professor Longbottom. However, we both agree that your grades in Potions could be pulled up a little. Don't be too proud to ask Professor Slughorn for extra help._

_Your mother and I have a bit of news to tell you. Well, actually, it's not a _bit _of news – more like a lot of news. A few weeks ago, your mother was feeling sick. So much that she had to take off of work for her sickness._

Scorpius remembered his father telling him about his mother being sick earlier in the month. He said it was nothing to be too concerned, just a case of stomach flu. However, as he read over his father's letter, he couldn't help but feel a tug on his own stomach. Was something wrong with his mother? Does she have to go to St. Mungo's? He continued to read the letter, hoping for better news.

_She still wasn't feeling well, so she thought she'd try a few spells and potions to see if any of them made her better. She finally came to her last resort. She used a pregnancy test. It came out positive. You're going to be a brother. We'll send news as soon as we find out more. We are both ecstatic and hope that you will be too._

_We hope to see you at Christmas. Until then, write often, try hard on your grades, be good._

_Love,_

_Your father_

Scorpius sat staring at the letter for a few minutes. When he looked up, he looked right over at his friends. Rose had her nose stuck in a book, as always, just like her mother. Al was looking at him, a perplexed look on his face. Scorpius held up the letter and shrugged as if to say, "I'll tell you later."

When he actually did get to talk to his them, he was sitting at the table with them at in Potions with Slughorn. He was still clutching the letter in his hands. As Al asked him what it was, he pushed it into his friend's hands. Al read it out loud.

When he put the letter down, he smiled at Scorpius. "So you're going to be a big brother?" he said, his green eyes teasing. "How do you feel about that?"

The blonde boy shrugged his shoulders, putting it off as if it wasn't a big deal. However, Scorpius felt something strange inside. What was it? Certainly not jealousy, he thought. He had always wanted a little sibling, especially a brother. There had always been boys in the Malfoy family. Surely, this baby had to be a boy. Is he just nervous about having the responsibility of being a brother, having to look over a magically capable sibling? Scorpius had always fantasized about teaching his little brother new spells and potions, telling him stories of Hogwarts, showing him how to play Quidditch – he'd be a Seeker, like him and Father. Scorpius wasn't sure what this was he was feeling. He wondered if Al had felt this when he found out Mrs. Potter was about to have Lily and when Mrs. Weasley told Rose about Hugo. But then again, they were both still very young when their siblings were born.

"Scorpius, are you okay?" Rose asked, squeezing his arm. "You're not going to be one of those jealous siblings, are you?"

Scorpius shook his head, some of his white-blond hair coming out of its slicked back style. He pushed them back as he answered, "I'm just- It all came so fast, you know?"

Rose nodded. "I know exactly how you feel. My dad said I was very jealous when Hugo was born and Mum didn't pay much attention to me."

At that moment, Professor Slughorn walked in, asking the class to settle down. Rose immediately turned her attention to him, opening her textbook and preparing her parchment. She was already trying to be top of the class even though they were only a month into school. Scorpius sighed and opened his own, slumping over his book, as Professor Slughorn began his lesson on Antidote to Common Poisons.

* * *

"I can't wait to see your mother," Rose said as they pulled onto Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross. "She's so petite, she'll look so adorable with her large baby stomach. She's almost at her due date, isn't she?"

Scorpius nodded as he pulled his and her things down from the racks above their heads. Al had gone to find James before they pulled into the station. "The doctor said it would be about a week after I get home from school," he told her as he handed her bag down to her. "I think Father is getting a bit impatient. He mentions it in almost every one of his letters. I know he's probably about to die with anticipation now that the due date is so close."

Scorpius steadied himself as the train lurched to a stop. He let all the Prefects pass by before he opened the door to his compartment and left the train with Rose, running into Al and James on the way. As he stepped off the train with his friends, he looked around for his parents, searching for his father's blond head or his mother's protruding belly.

His face fell as he didn't see either of his parents, who had told him they would be there in time for the train. Had they gotten stuck in traffic? Surely the barrier wasn't closed. Deciding not to panic, he headed over to where his friends were reuniting with their families.

He put a hand on Al's shoulder, who was currently receiving a hug from his red-headed mother. Mrs. Potter smiled at him and released her youngest son so he could talk to Scorpius. "How are you, dear?" she said, giving him a somewhat awkward side-hug. He also shook hands with Mr. Potter, trying to not let his eyes slide up to the scar on his forehead. He finally turned to look at Al.

"Do you see my parents anywhere?" he asked his friend. "I don't see them. Father said they would be here in time."

Al shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone runs a little late every once in a while," he said nonchalantly. "We can stay here with you until Mr. Malfoy comes if you would like."

Scorpius nodded, accepting his offer. He talked to his friends for several minutes, vaguely aware of Mr. Weasley's occasional glares as he interacted with Rose. Finally, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see his mother. Instead he saw his aunt standing there, looking frantic.

"Aunt Daphne?" he said, pulling her hand off her shoulder. "Where are Mother and Father? Is everything okay?"

"Scorpius, your parents are at your grandparents' house," she said, evidently trying to keep her voice calm. "Your mother is having the baby as we speak. I suggest we hurry and get there - fast."

Scorpius was aware of his eyes widening. He quickly said goodbye to his friends, hurried getting his luggage into his aunt's car, and they rushed to Malfoy Manor. He felt as though barely any time had passed before they were at the great big house, running into the foyer and up the stairs to search for his parents.

He heard soft talking drifting from an open door. He walked over to it, cautious at first, wondering whether he was supposed to come in. However, someone caught a glimpse of him and said, "Come here, Scorpius. It's okay."

He timidly walked in, his eyes scanning the room carefully. Cissy was standing next to her husband, who had a displeased expression hiding beneath his features as he watched his grandson move farther into the room. Grandma Greengrass was standing next to the bed, stroking back her daughter's hair, smiling. Scorpius was hardly aware of the hand that had squeezed his shoulder encouragingly.

He looked up at his father, the man he was a mirror image of. He father looked exhausted but happy at the same time. "Welcome home, son," Draco said warmly as he led his son closer to the bed where his wife lay.

Astoria looked up as Scorpius approached. She smiled at him. Her face was also pale and weary, her dark hair limp. But her eyes were so full of love and happiness that it overshadowed everything else. She moved a little so Scorpius could see the child in her arms better. "You have a baby sister," she said quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping girl. "We named her Vela Eos. Your father said that she was so excited to see you she decided to come early." She chuckled a little, stroking the tiny baby's frail cheek. She looked back up at her son, her dark eyes twinkling. "Do you want to hold her?"

Scorpius was about to eagerly say yes and reach out for the child when sudden nervousness filled his stomach. Without saying anything, he shook his head no and started backing away slowly. Vela was little and fragile-looking. What if he accidently dropped her? What if he held her wrong and something happened?

But Draco pushed him back up to the bed and said encouragingly, "She's sturdier than she looks, you know. She'll be fine. Sit up here, and I'll show you how to hold her."

Scorpius did as he was told and sat in the empty chair beside the bed. Draco gently took Vela from Astoria. Scorpius thought it was strange, seeing a grown man in comparison with a little baby. She could almost fit in perfectly his hand, she was so tiny. She made soft noises as Draco moved her around. He murmured to her softly, things too quiet for Scorpius to hear. One thing he did catch was his father asking his sister, "Are you ready to meet your brother? He's been waiting a long time."

He grinned at Scorpius as he presented Vela in front of him. "Hold your arms in a sort of cradle," Draco instructed. Scorpius obeyed. He started placing Vela in his arms. "Keep this arm up. Good. Make sure you don't let her head roll. Excellent. See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Scorpius stared down at his baby sister. She had his nose. A little tuft of white-blond hair covered the top of her head. "Hi, Vela," he said quietly, not sure exactly you would tell a newborn. He decided it didn't matter. It's not like she could understand him anyway. "It took you a while to get here, hmm? I can't wait until you get older, and I can show you how to be a good witch and teach you how to play Quidditch. You'll love Hogwarts and Slytherin. I bet you can't wait either, can you?"

Vela's tiny feet started stretching against his arm. Her mouth opened in a wide _O _as she yawned. Slowly, her eyes opened up and they focused on Scorpius. Her tiny hand clenched and unclenched as if looking for something to grasp. Her eyes stayed open for about another minute before they closed again and she drifted off to sleep once more.

He smiled up at his mother as he shifted Vela in his arms. She smiled back and said, "That's the first time she's opened her eyes. You're the first person she's seen."

He held her for another five minutes before she was passed off to Grandfather Lucius. She did not seem like him. She squirmed the whole time she was in his arms and eventually, after a quiet whimper from the baby's lips, Lucius handed her back to Draco. She immediately settled in her father's arms.

As Scorpius watched Vela being passed around the room until it was time for her to be fed, he thought he realized the feeling that he heard as he first heard the news that his parents were having another child.

Dread.

He now knew why Lucius had looked so disturbed when he first walked in. His parents had already broken the Malfoy tradition of having one child. And the one child was always male. Draco was the first Malfoy in who knows how long to have a second child, and a _daughter _no less. What if she broke other traditions? Like being put into another House or not becoming Head. Worse, what if she was a Squib? What would their family think? Would they disown her, have nothing to do with her anymore? Scorpius could not see his father doing such a thing. But Lucius surely could. Lucius would have no problem doing it. Scorpius would have to warn Vela early on about him.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Follow, review, favorite, whatever you feel like doing! Give me tips, tell me what I did right or wrong. Reviews are my whole encouragement.  
Goodness, I sound desperate, don't I?  
But seriously, guys! Tell me how it was! You guys are amazing! The next chapter will be here soon!**

**-AGEless**


End file.
